The Raging Fox
by Iron Sight
Summary: Naruto discovers that his mother is still alive but he doesn't accept her with open arms instead he hates her. Dark Naruto. Psychotic Kushina.


Summary: Naruto discovers that his mother is still alive but he doesn't accept her with open arms instead he hates her. Dark Naruto. Psychotic Kushina.

Authors note: This is a challenge from dracohalo117. I haven't decided on the pairings or if there will be one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The Raging Fox**

Chapter 1:

"Hokage-sama I have brought Naruto," The Hokage nodded to the Anbu as he left and looked at the blond haired boy standing in front of him.

**Flashback**

Just minutes before Naruto had come to the Hokage's office he had been in a fight with Mizuki after finding out that the Forbidden Scroll he was told to steal wasn't part of a test but just to trick him so that Mizuki could take it for himself and kill Naruto. Mizuki was found out by Iruka who was Naruto's sensei and when Naruto found out that Mizuki had tricked him, Mizuki also revealed to him that he had the nine tailed fox Kyuubi sealed into him. The news angered Naruto as he found out why the villagers hate him so much. Naruto had managed to defeat Mizuki with the only technique he was able to learn which was the Shadow Clone after Iruka protected him from a large shuriken with his own body.

When the battle had ended, Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes and he tied his headband around Naruto's head and told him that he was a Genin. An Anbu appeared just as the words left Iruka's mouth and told them the Hokage wanted to see Naruto.

**Flashback End**

Back in the Hokage's office

"Nar-" as soon as the Hokage started to speak the blond boy known as Naruto spoke out.

"Oji-san why didn't you tell me"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I wanted to let you live a normal childhood without knowing about the Kyuubi" replied the Hokage.

"A normal childhood since when did I have a normal childhood those villagers beat me and chased me out of their shops for as long as I can remember and your saying that's a fucking normal childhood!" shouted Naruto furiously.

"Please Naruto, calm down"

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down the Yondaime Hokage sealed a demon into me and left me to rot in this village"

"Naruto you have to understand their feelings they were frightened of you but once they know the true you they'll understand you and accept you" said the Hokage trying to calm Naruto.

"Fuck that Oji-san and fuck them! I want to leave I've had enough with all the bullshit!" shouted out Naruto

"You know I can't let you do that and there is something I mu- have to do now please go home" the Hokage tried to cover his slip but it was noticed by Naruto.

"Oji-san I know you're hiding something from me and if you don't tell me I'll leave this village right now"

The Hokage thought for a moment about what he should do and decided to tell him.

"Before I tell you this you have to promise not to leave or the council will consider you a missing-nin and hunt you down. Understand?" said the Hokage in a serious voice.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement and listened to what the Hokage had to say.

"Naruto-kun the day the Kyuubi was sealed into you was the day your father died"

"You already told me that now tell me what you're hiding from me"

"your mother is still alive" as soon as the words left the Hokage's mouth Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage not knowing what to say after a small pause he responded to the Hokage.

"You said that they were dead"

"It was for your own protection, you see your mother is a ninja, one of the best in Konoha and because of that she has a lot of enemies and if the enemies knew about you they could get to your mother by harming you"

"Old man all this time you've been lying to me and now you tell me my mothers alive and she couldn't even see me or talk to me once because of a little danger" Naruto was seething in anger and unknown to him and the Hokage red lines started to appear on his back.

"How could that bitch abandon me her own son"

"Naruto don't talk about your mother like that, you have to know it was for your own good"

"I'll talk however the fuck I want, screw you old man and that bitch I want nothing to do with this village and you can take this back" Naruto slammed his headband on the Hokage's desk and opened the door to leave. Naruto tried to keep his temper in check but there was something that made him get even angrier. As Naruto headed to leave the Sandaime's office he went past a red headed lady.

"Naruto" the lady called out the blond ninjas name but there was no response as Naruto was too angry to notice anyone around him.

The red haired woman entered the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama what happened? You said that he would understand"

"Kushina-chan, please understand that it was for his own good not to know and it must have been too much after finding out about the Kyuubi."

"No it wasn't it just made his life even worse and now he wants nothing to do with me"

"Just give him some time to adjust to the situation"

"Sarutobi you think that time will just fix this, you senile old man Naruto will never want to know me and now he thinks that I abandoned him. I was wrong to trust you don't know anything about family that is why your own son hates you"

"Kushina!" the Hokage said the red heads name in a stern voice so that she would stop talking.

"You know as well as I do that this was the best choice, now leave"

Kushina glared at the Hokage before turning her back to leave. She decided she would go and visit Naruto and set things straight.

Naruto had just gotten home and he was still angry so to calm himself, he sat down to eat a bowl of ramen and just as he was about to take his first bite there was a knock on his door. Naruto went to answer it and he saw red headed woman and as he stared at her he noticed she was nothing compared to his long time crush Sakura, she was wearing the usual Jounin uniform but the colours were completely black except for the red swirling insignia at the front. Her uniform fitted snugly on her body so you could notice the outline of her slender body and her large chest. Her face was just as good to look at and her eyes were blue just like his but they seemed to be cold and life less it was the eyes of someone who saw death on a daily basis.

"What do you want" said Naruto still angry

"I want to talk to you"

"I'm busy right now"

"Wait, Naruto please let me talk you"

"Who the hell are you lady I said I'm busy"

"I'm your... mother," Kushina put on a warm smile only to have fist coming towards her face. She narrowly dodged the punch

"You bitch how the fuck can you call yourself a mother after abandoning me to rot in this fucking village"

"Naruto please forgive I had no idea that it would be like this"

"I'll forgive you when you rot in hell" Naruto threw another punch at Kushina only to be dodged again. Kushina quickly moved her body behind Naruto and held both his hands to restrain him

"Listen to me Naruto" Naruto struggled to get free and as he couldn't get loose he got angrier and then red chakra burst out him body pushing Kushina back which made her let go.

"Aaaarghh!" Naruto screamed wildly as the red chakra encased his body

"One way or another I'm going to kill you" Naruto voice had become much deeper.

"Naruto you give me no choice" Naruto rushed towards her and went to throw another punch but all he hit was thin air. Kushina had easily evaded the attack and got behind him and with a single touch on Naruto's neck she knocked him out.

Kushina Uzumaki was the Yondaime's wife and she was known to be the strongest only second to the fourth. Before she became a Jounin she had been recruited into the Anbu and only took on S class missions involving assassinations which earned her the nickname the cursed angel as she only had to set her eye on her prey once and they were guaranteed death the last glimpse they ever got was a beautiful red haired woman which gave her the added name angel.

Kushina picked up Naruto and she was worried. She knew that she was strong and it wouldn't take much effort to lift him but he was too light. It wasn't normal for a twelve year old boy to be this light. She went inside his small apartment and as she looked around all she could see was mould growing everywhere and there were small puddles of water littering the ground. She sighed to herself

"I'm sorry Naruto if only I had known it would be like this I would have never listened to the Hokage and if I had the chance to go back I would have never have let that bastard seal it in you"

She set Naruto down on his bed and she sat on the floor and watched him.

"From know on I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" she soon drifted to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. He turned to see his so called mother sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"How can she sleep so peacefully after fucking up my life, I'll never forgive her for this or the village, one day I'll destroy them all"

Naruto glanced at the woman and a dark thought occurred to him. She was sleeping she wouldn't know what hit her, he could slit her throat and she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. He picked up one of his rusted kunai as he didn't have enough money to buy a decent one and silently went towards her. He thought that he would be scared or even a bit nervous but he was completely calm he didn't know why but just the thought of slitting her throat seemed to put him in a happier mood and since the kunai was rusted it would be even more painful. If Naruto was a girl he would have squeaked in delight right there and then like Sasuke's fan girls. He carefully placed the kunai on her neck and with a swift movement ran the kunai across her neck and instead of blood there was a puff of smoke

"What the fuck happened"

Meanwhile Kushina had just woken up from her sleep as her shadow clone had just dispersed. She had left it there to watch over him and went home herself.

Kushina yawned and sat upright on her bed while taking the information from her clone

"I know that I put enough chakra in there to last for two days why..." Kushina dreaded something like this would happen they only way to destroy a shadow clone was to give a hard enough blow but because this particular shadow clone had so much chakra only a fatal blow would destroy it

Kushina sat silently on her bed and after twelve years without being able to talk or see her son since his birth was unbearable, and a dark thought had crossed her mind one that would change her forever

"Naruto-kun my baby I'll make you love me even if I have to kill every last person in this village"

Kushina's dark thought's were interrupted as a girl of 16 years old came into the room she had red hair and blue eyes. She had the same slender body as Kushina but a smaller chest and the bottom half of her face was covered by a black bandage. She was dressed in a Jounin uniform and unlike other Jounin she had two kunai pouches on both her thighs and a giant scroll on her back along with two swords. Her headband was tied around her right arm.

"Oka-san I've returned"

Authors note: So what did you think? Leave a review.


End file.
